


The Visit

by kitwrites



Category: Ragnatela
Genre: Basically Ragnatela ending but I thought "what if she got pregnant again", F/M, I rewrote the ending I hope you don't mind, Pregnancy, Prison, Ragnatela - Freeform, Sorry Patience..., i really liked this series, i wrote this really fast so it’s not the best, it broke my heart, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitwrites/pseuds/kitwrites
Summary: I wanted to re-imagine the ending of Ragnatela by author Quieta.In which, Patience Winslow falls pregnant by Leonardo again, and he asks to see her because he finds out.
Relationships: Patience Winslow/Leonardo Borghese
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quieta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quieta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ragnatela](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942924) by [Quieta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quieta/pseuds/Quieta). 



> I've never posted- I hope I'm doing this right. This is kind of inspired by that one scene in Outlander where Brianna confronts Bonnet. Like the rawness and bravery is outstanding and heartbreaking and I thought- this reminds me of Patience and Leonardo. So I wanted to write it out. Also, of course, this is inspired by Ragnatela by author Quieta and if you are somehow here without having read that story, you should look into it. It's wrenching and dark and emotional, and it ruins me so of course I love it.

The man was manicured and disheveled all in one. His blonde curls were loose and parted down the middle rather than pulled back neatly. Still, they framed his angular face. The collar of his stripes was flattened tidy against his chest. And as she approached the cool metal chair, rainy eyes followed her movements calculatingly. 

Patience sat slow, withholding eye contact until she was comfortably seated. When she was ready, she met his gaze blankly.

“You look lovely.” Patience clutched her hands at the sound of his bored, unaffected voice. She thought she’d kill to hear him waver, falter, sputter. To have him cut as deeply as he cut her.

“... Healthy,” he added, slowly. She threw a hand down on the table and drew a sharp breath. He knew. Of course he knew. He had eyes everywhere. She hadn’t grown much, but her condition was beyond noticeable now.

“I fucking hate you, Leonardo. I want you to remember that.”

He smiled sourly. “How far along are you?”

“You know,” Patience snapped, “You know how far,”

“Ah,” He smiled, nearly lovingly, “So he is mine,”

The almost-love in his eyes sparked an old feeling she had forgotten she ever felt for him. Something was different in the way he looked at her now, even still. She knew he’d never quite look at her the same since that night on the bridge. She knew that when her child died, so did something in Leonardo. And she’d never admit it, but she mourned that death right alongside Andrea’s.

Lost in her thoughts, she drew a hand to the slight rounding of her belly, staring right through Leonardo.

The way his breath shook on his next inhale brought her back to him. She expected hurt when she zeroed in on him again, but was struck by the adoration in his eyes as he ogled her hand on her belly… his heaves were lusty. Bile rose in her throat and she scowled as she tucked her hands neatly over one another on the table, elbows stretched along it’s cool metal as she leaned over to force his attention off her stomach. He tilted his head slightly, looking deeply at her, something of hatred and anger and love and lust rolling off of him in turns. She flared her nose.

“Let’s get something straight, Leonardo,” she hissed “You put this child in me, but she will never be yours. You will never see her, you will never hold her, you will never be her father. She is my child. I’m her mother and her father. She won’t know your name.”

His face twisted into something stoic and cold. “I’ve always wanted a daughter…” He said gently. “I don’t think you understand, Pazienza, the lengths I will go to in order to have my family again. I will never let you go. I will follow you, wife. I will hold our child, and I will feel whole again. When you killed Andrea, you ripped me in two. You will mend me,” he said pleasantly, matter-of-factly.

None of his threats struck her as deep as the mention of her son did. She didn’t kill him. She loved him too deeply.

“You did kill him, Patience,” Leonardo insisted, and she realized she must have voiced her thoughts aloud. 

“I didn’t want to… I didn’t mean…” She said, broken, tears welling.

“But you did. You threw him into that freezing water. Without a thought. Was his death worth escaping a life with me? Do you believe you saved him?”

There it was. Heavy tears fell from her eyes, and against her better judgement, she let herself crack into pained sobs. She cried, and cried. All of a sudden the truth was melting into her. Her beloved son- she cast him away like a sinker on a fishing line. The anguish was so sudden it boiled her from the inside out. A hollow sound rang throughout the room- it was her own tortured moaning.

“My baby…” She sobbed. Leonardo watched- hatred, sadness, and laughter flashing wildly across his eyes.

He liked how much she hurt.

He let her cry until she ran herself dry, before he spoke his next words.

“Let me touch our child, Patience,” He said softly. “Please.”

She laughed, sputtering and teary. “Fuck you, Leonardo,” she spat “We both know that will never happen. You’ll never see us again,” She said shakily. She rose slowly from her seat to make leave, taking one last look at the man, before turning on her heel.

As she touched the door handle, the rage in his next words commanded her to freeze.

“Patience Winslow, you will never see that baby again unless you heed me.” She heard a crackling behind her as he set something down gently on the table. “I’ll have that bay torn apart, and you’d be stupid to think any judge in his right mind would let you keep your baby once he’s learned what happened to Andrea.”

She turned slowly, fearfully, and approached the table again. A crumpled birth certificate lay under his elegant hands. She swallowed heavily. “No one will believe you,” she said.

“You know they will, dolcezza; you know in this world, they will believe me as a man over you as a woman,”

Her head and throat and chest ached.

“Come close,” he whispered. “It’s the last thing I’ll ask of you,” he lied.

She lifted her chin, stoically, and moved slowly to his side of the table, one hand trailing it’s edges to keep her grounded.

When she stood before him, she turned her head to the door, and tears flew silently down her cheeks. Cuffed hands sprawled over her small, taut belly like butterfly wings. His fingers pulled gently at her shape. She shut her eyes and furrowed her brows. He leaned in close, and at the sensation, she shook.

“Figlia mia, figlia mia. Un giorno ci incontreremo. Tua mamma sarà di nuovo mia. Avrò te da amare e lei da punire. La mia famiglia…”

Patience pulled away from his grip and left quickly, wordlessly. Left forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay to have written! If not, let me know.


End file.
